


Clothing Decisions

by Skyeec2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I don't like this, M/M, Pointless fluff, posting anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2





	Clothing Decisions

Kaneki was working on his assignment for his course when he was distracted by the buzzing of his phone. Reaching over, he picked up the device only for it buzz a second time indicating second text.

Opening his phone, he scrolled through to his message bank, opening the new messages. He read the message swiftly, feeling a sense of bemusement beginning to arise from the contents of the messages.

_From: Kanae, Subject: I’m coming over._

_Message: I’ll be there soon, don’t laugh at me._ _ರ_ ___ _ರ_

Then he read the second message.

_From Kanae, Subject: I mean it._

_Message: I swear if you do, I shall eviscerate you._ _ಠ_ _o_ _ಠ_

Chuckling slightly, he responded to Kanae’s messages with of his own:

_To: Kanae, Subject: Alright._

_Message: I’ll try my best but I make no promises. What happened?_

Kaneki wasn’t really expecting an answer, so he was unsurprised when the next he heard from Kanae was when the other arrived at his door. Hearing the knocking of the younger male he walked over and opened the door, only to be pushed aside as Kanae sped into his home.

Closing the door, Kaneki turned to look at his frazzled lover, pausing to take in the other’s appearance.

Instead of his usual dress shirt and pants, Kanae was wearing what appeared to be a too-large sweater, not only did the large sweater dwarf Kanae’s slight frame but the pattern of the article was not something Kaneki was use to the other wearing, being an extremely vibrant and floral design.

He must have been making some kind of expression, as when Kanae turned to look at him, he scowled almost bitterly before turning away from him once more. “Don’t look at me like that… it was a gift…”

Kaneki’s expression softened as he watched Kanae fidget with the hem of the sweater, the too-long sleeves almost covering his hands. Walking over to where the younger stood, reaching out and adjusting where the shoulder was hanging off Kanae’s shoulder.

“I think it’s nice.” He told the other in a calm tone, “who gave it to you?” Kaneki found himself curious to hear the answer, it wasn’t often that the younger would diverge from what he was most comfortable wearing.

Kanae ducked his gaze away from Kaneki’s for a moment before raising his head once more and hardening his gaze as he looked at Kaneki, “Hinami-chan gave it to me.”

Kaneki smiled at the younger gently before giving a soft reply, “That was nice of her.” He leaned down slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of the younger’s lips.

Kanae stared at him for a moment, chin tilted defiantly, “Yes, it was. But you have something I can change into ja? There was an incident that destroyed my underclothes so I need to change them.”

Kaneki gestured further into the apartment, towards where the other knew his room to be, “Yeah, should have something of yours hanging in the wardrobe. How about I make some coffee while you change?”

Kanae moved into the bedroom, giving an affirmative answer in response to Kaneki’s question.

Kaneki quickly made up a pot of coffee and returned back to his desk where he had previously been working on his assignment. Kanae emerged from the room moments later, dressed in his usual attire.

Picking up the extra cup from the table, Kanae retrieved a book from his satchel and settled down next to Kaneki for a while.


End file.
